Say You Love Me
by DriveWay Blues
Summary: 3 months later, Sean reconsiders. At school. At home. And at Tyler's party. T because his new gf is uhhh... a little unorthodox. Oneshot.


Summary: Sean is straying from his new (slutty) girlfriend. Where are his memories pointing? This is set a few months after Sean decides not to go back to Degrassi.

"Sean... Seeeeeeaaaaaannnnnnnn... SEAN!" Jayna yelled at her boyfriend. He was standing at his locker, just zoning out. For some reason, her boyfriend of 2 months had NEVER let her seen the inside of his locker. She thought he might have some porn in there.

"Oh," he said, snapping back to reality, "Hey babe."

_Maybe this was a mistake_

_----------_

_She had been crying when she said "I love you". He couldn't erase the image. It was like someone had stamped it on his brain. Forever tatooed in the memory equivelent of India Ink. "I love you"..._

Jayna walked up behind her boyfriend, settling her chin on his shoulder. "Whooooo is that," she asked, frowning. She was pointing at a picture of Sean and a girl about their age with reddish hair and thick black eyeliner. "Oh,um, no one," Sean said boyfriend, settling her chin on his shoulder. "

"Sean-ey Poo," Jayna said with a pout, " Do you looooovvveee me?"

"I gotta go," Sean said , "Class."

'Since when have you cared about class!" she called after him.

_-----------_

_I shouldn't have left her behind._

_----------_

Sean threw his bag on the kitchen table and yelled, "I'm home." He opened the fridge, searching for a soda. As he closed the door, a note fluttered to the ground. He picked it up and read his mother's hurried scrawl:

_Sean:_

_Your father and I have gone to dinner. _

_We'll be back around 11. Leftovers in the fridge!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Whatever," Sean mumbled as he crumpled the note and tossed it basketball style into the trashcan. He pushed himself away from the table and made his way to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and gathered cold water in his cupped hands and threw it on the face. Down the hall, the phone rang. He let the answer machine get it.

"Heeeeeeyyyy Seaney," Jayna voiced crooned, " Theres a party tonight. Its at some kid's house Taylor or Tom or something. Meet me there if you wanna go. Kisses!"

Sean slapped his hand over his eyes Why not? He was just trudging through life anyhow, why not add a little music, booze and drugs to make it good?

_It won't be good without her._

_---- _

At around 9:15, fashionably late by a good 3 hours, Sean sauntered up the walk way of some tacky beach house. On the street side of it, a green lawn was littered with drunk teens, beer cans, and a small set up of half pulverized garden gnomes in 'compromising' positions. Sean shook his head.

He knocked twice on the door before hitting the doorbell. After 2 minutes of no answer, her just pushed the door open. The inside of the house looked much like the outside. Everyone was drunk, high, or getting some. Metal blared from the living room. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, fists balled, thinking_ Make my day_.

Behind him stood Tyler. "Hey man," Sean yelled, careful to stay close to him, partly in fear of being carried away in the sea of revelers and partly to make sure Tyler could hear him (for various reasons).

"Don't need to yell man," Tyler said, tapping his hearing aid, "Just got it!"

"Cool," Sean said not really meaning it, "Whats up."

"Just htough you should know," Tyler answered, "Its about your girl."

"Ellie," Sean asked, hiding the hopefulness in his voice.

"The red head at the beach?" Tyler said, not waiting for the nod of approval, "No, your new one. She's known for slutting it up."

" I know."

"Just checking. Enjoy the party," Tyler said as parting.

"You too man," Sean said to Tylers retreating head, "Hey! Just a question, who's party is this?"

"Whose? Mine!" Tyler said, dead pan.

_--- _

_I can't forget._

Sean mounted the stairs, dodging and darting between party goers. Leaning against a wall, talking to some faux surfer with gelled up hair was Jayna. Upoun seeing her boyfriend, she pushed the surfer boy away and stumbled drunkenly over to Sean. She steadied herself with one hand on his shoulder and used the other to pull up her tank top.

"Do you love me," she slurred, putting her face near his. He could smell the beer on her breath. Her eyes were dreamy and she was covered in sweat.

"Your drunk," he said, opening a door to a room. It was small bathroom decorated like a cottage. He led her into the room and shut the door. She collapased down onto tile next the toilet.

"Why can't you just say it?" Jayna asked, "I love you…."

"You don't love me," snapped, " We've been going out for 2 months."

"So? That's what guys are SUPPOSED to say to their girlfriends," she said, now she was in drunken tears. She suddenly turned her head and wretched into the toilet.

_---- _

_I never said it to her._

A/N So it was short. And it sucked. What else is new?


End file.
